


Breakfast In Bed Is Better Than Operations

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chaleigh domestic, Chuck Lives, Chuck says shit so I don't know if my rating is off, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck isn't feeling well so Raleigh and, their daughter, Keegan make him breakfast in bed. It's pretty fluffy and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed Is Better Than Operations

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through something and I found a prompt for breakfast and this popped into my head. I told you that I'd write more of this.
> 
> This can also be read as a stand alone or with the other stories in this series.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Shh, we have to be really quiet, Keegs. Papa’s a really light sleeper.” Raleigh whispered to his daughter as they tiptoed to Raleigh and Chuck’s bedroom. Keegan nodded and put her finger to her lips.

Chuck was having some side effects from the pain medications he was taking for his dislocated shoulder so he was sleeping. Keegan had suggested, again, that they operate on Chuck but Raleigh managed to satisfy his daughter by promising her they could make him breakfast in bed. Now that they’d cooked Chuck’s favorite breakfast, they were making their way to deliver it to Chuck.

Once inside the room, Keegan lightly climbed onto the bed on Chuck’s good side. Raleigh walked to the other side, holding a tray of food and pain killers. Raleigh nodded towards Keegan, signaling her to wake up Chuck.

She raised her arm up and for a split second Raleigh thought she was going to slap Chuck but instead she brought her hand to his face and poked his cheek. She gave Raleigh a smug grin, knowing she almost gave Raleigh a heart attack. She repeatedly poked his cheek until Chuck woke up, batting her hand away with a gravelly whine.

“Wake up, Papa! We made you breakfast!” Keegan exclaimed and put her face directly into Chuck’s, leaving almost no space. Chuck opened his eyes and yelled; recoiling at the sight of his daughter’s enthusiastic looking face right up close to his. From his other side he could hear Raleigh laugh. Keegan joined in laughing and went back to poking his cheek.

“Stop it, Keegs.” Chuck grumbled, maneuvering himself into an upright sitting position. When he looked at Raleigh, he noticed that Raleigh was holding a tray of food.

“We figured we would make you breakfast in bed because you weren’t feeling too good.” Raleigh explained as he gently placed the tray on Chuck’s lap and climbed in bed, curling up to his side as Keegan did the same to his other side.

“Daddy said we couldn’t operate on you, so we did this instead.” Keegan said, seeming down that she wasn’t going to be allowed to operate on Chuck.

“Shit, Keegs, what’s your obsession with wanting to operate on me?” Chuck asked his daughter fearfully.

“Chuck.” Raleigh warned. 

They’d discussed supporting Keegan when she one day walked into the kitchen while the two were getting dinner ready, said that she wanted to be a doctor or a medical examiner and then left the room. Chuck and Raleigh had no idea how she knew what a medical examiner was but they had an inkling of suspicion that it had something to do with Newt.

“Sorry, Keegs, it’s early and Papa’s being a grouch.” Raleigh apologized to their daughter.

“I don’t care. I just want to eat. Can we eat?” She asked, pointing to the three plates on the tray.

Raleigh nodded and the three began eating. As usual, they discussed different things, ranging from the weather forecast for the day to what Keegan’s stuffed animals did while she was sleeping. 

If it weren’t for the pain in his shoulder, Chuck would almost wish that they’d do this more often. They were closer, curled up into each other; it felt much more intimate and personal.

Almost as if Raleigh could read Chuck’s thoughts, he smiled to the Australian and kissed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, a lot of Keegan's childhood traits are based off me as a kid, or so it's been pointed out. I still do the thing where I lean in really close to someone's face (usually my mother's, my dad will wake up throwing punches) to this day. I also poke my mother when she sleeps through her alarm and I'm her back up. I make the best and worst alarm. When I said I didn't know where Keegan got her obsession with operating on Chuck, my mother said that it was my inner childhood. I don't remember wanting to operate on people but then again, I don't remember what I had to eat on Wednesday, so who knows.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
